


Hooker Line and Sinker

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's first undercover assignment--sans Jim Ellison--puts him in the position of a male prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooker Line and Sinker

## Hooker Line and Sinker

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Pet Fly Studios. I am making no money from this; I am doing it for sheer love of the characters and my own personal fulfillment. 

For Lisa, Duncan's Twin because she helped me come up with the idea and work it out, for Amy for brining up the visual of Blair as a hooker.

* * *

"Sandburg! In my office, now!" 

Blair sighed. That had become a familiar bellow even before the academy. Now that he was a full fledged cop and Jim's full time partner, that bellow came almost as frequently as _Ellison, in my office, now!_ //Only the names are changed to harass the guilty,// Blair thought sourly as he went into Simon's office. 

"Nice hair, Sandburg." 

Self-consciously, Blair lifted his hand to his hair, feeling the shorter cut he'd gone with after his graduation. Jim hadn't seen it yet--he'd been on an out of town loan and Blair had decided to do it while Jim wasn't around. That would be the kicker. "Thanks, sir." 

"Makes you look older. Not the kid anymore." 

"No sir, I'm not." Blair wondered quietly what Simon was getting at. "Begging the captain's pardon, sir--" 

"Cut the bullshit, Sandburg. You've never called me captain before, why start now?" He dropped a thick file into the young cop's lap. "I know Jim's gone over the Ralston case with you." 

"Oh yes, Sir, that's the one he's out of town on." 

"Yeah, well, he's coming back in tonight. Seems Seattle police seem to think that Ralston's going to be moving back through Cascade on his way down the coast to Baja. And that's where you come in." 

"Me, sir?" 

"Do I stutter? Yes, you. You're a cop now, you're going to work for that shield. We know Ralston's route, roughly, and out of the guys in Major Crimes... only you and Rafe fit the guy's profile." 

"Profile?" Blair was less and less sure of this assignment as Simon went on. 

Simon gave Blair a glare. "Stop repeating me and listen." Then he sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk. "I know, this is your first big assignment, without Jim, but Blair... I wouldn't pull you in on it if I didn't think that you could handle it." 

"Thank you, Simon." 

"Now will you let me finish?" 

"Of course, sir." 

"Thank you so much." The sarcasm was heavy. "Now, Ray Ralston is known for his tastes in certain things, and that includes companions. You and Rafe both fit his profile for companions--young but mature, intellectual, good looking but on the willowy side--as far as not having muscles popping out all over," Simon quickly amended. "There are two routes that Ralston could be taking; you'll be staked out on one and Rafe on the other. And yes, before you ask, Jim's coming back. He'll be out in the van watching you, Henry will be staking out Rafe. You'll be in a room with one of our moles who's been under Ralston's organization. Your guy is man named... Mascotti. Eduard Mascotti. We've assured him that we're not sending him cops, we're sending him real people who's cooperation we've procured. Mascotti feels that would be more convincing, so that's what we agreed to but he can kiss my ass. I'm sending my people in there, and if he doesn't like it, tough." 

"And, um, what exactly will I be doing in there, Simon?" 

Simon took a long drink of coffee from his coffee cup, a sure sign to the Guide he would not like the words next out of his captain's mouth. "Playing the part of a male prostitute named David Halcyon." 

//Yep,// Blair reflected. //I was right. I knew I wasn't going to like this when he called me in here.// "A male prostitute, sir?" 

Simon fidgeted with his cigar. "If you need help with the lifestyle--" 

"Of a gay man or a hooker?" 

"Either." 

"I think I'm familiar with both, being one and having studied the other." 

"You trying to tell me you're gay, Sandburg?" 

"Well, I'm definitely not trying to tell you I'm a hooker." 

"Right," Simon said, struggling not to act shocked. "Does Jim know?" 

"Does it matter?" countered Blair. 

"No, not really," Simon conceded. "You up for this?" 

"Do I really have a choice, Simon?" 

"No." 

"Then yeah, I'm ready." 

"Go home, pick up something really flattering, get dressed, and be back here in two hours. That's when you meet Mascotti and get taken to the meeting place. The van will be right behind you and Ellison will be catching up within the half hour of your arrival." 

"Yes, sir." 

Blair disappeared out of Simon's office and the captain reflected that this was either going to make Ellison wake up and do something, or finally put to rest the speculation. 

* * *

An hour and a half after he'd left the station, Blair showed back up. He'd dressed in a pair of leather jeans that hugged his lithe form, belted around his waist with a black and silver belt. His chest was sort-of covered by a black fishnet shirt that he'd stolen out of last year's Halloween costume. Blair had borrowed Jim's black leather jacket and it hung loosely on his shoulders but just allowed more of the fishnet to show. His hair looked soft and silky, having been washed, brushed, blown dry, and brushed again. He wore a pair of his own hiking boots, black and silver to complement the outfit, and through the fishnet, his nipple ring nested in visibly against the thick mat of chest hair, and sparkled in concert with the silver hoops in his ears. 

He felt very exposed walking through Major Crime, feeling every set of eyes in the room on him, but missing the protection that Jim's mere presence afforded him. Had Jim been with him, Blair probably would have been strutting his stuff, shaking his ass and showing off all that he could. Without Jim here to protect him--not that he feared his friends, but without Jim's over-protective _Okay, guys, that's enough, knock it off_ \--Blair was uncharacteristically sedate and quiet as he approached Simon's door and knocked. "Simon?" 

"Enter!" 

Blair slipped quietly into the captain's office and sat down. "I'm back, sir," he said, rather unnecessarily. 

Simon raised his eyebrows at Blair's appearance. "I noticed. Rafe should be joining us shortly, he's down with Vice now." 

"You sent Rafe to Vice?" 

"You really think he had the moxie to pull this off by himself?" 

"Not really, sir." 

"All right then." Simon leaned back in his chair. "Didn't I see you in that shirt last Halloween?" 

"Yes sir, you did. It was part of the rock star package, I just pulled it out for this assignment." 

"You want to see if they've got some extensions in Vice for you?" 

"Why, sir? My hair is fine." 

"Your choice, Sandburg." Simon chewed on his cigar. "I got a call from Ellison. He's breaking every speed limit but he'll be here within the hour. That'll just give you time to get into place and he'll be there to back you up." 

Blair heaved a huge sigh. "That's a relief." 

"Thought that might make your day. Smile, Detective." 

Blair smiled, though his heart wasn't in it. His heart was in a blue and white 1969 Ford barreling down the highways towards Cascade. 

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Blair entered a hotel room with Eduard Mascotti. He had effectively convinced Eduard of his stupidity and his good looks, and Mascotti had been thrilled. Simon had been less than thrilled, and Jim was on his way to the stakeout. Blair heard the van doors slam as he went into the room with Mascotti, and sighed. He'd know when Jim arrived; Simon had equipped Blair with a mini-transmitter so that they could keep in touch with him in the room, and the captain had promised to have Jim call him as soon as he got in. 

"So, David, how did you get into this line of work?" Eduard asked, walking to the sideboard and pouring a drink. "Drink?" 

"No, thank you," Blair declined. "Not when I'm on the clock. And a friend of mine got me into it, thought I'd be good at it." 

Mascotti raised his glass in a toast. "Nice friend you have there." 

"He's the best," Blair confirmed. 

* * *

"Chief, I'm here," came Jim's voice in his ear. "Thanks for the reputation by the way, now I'm your pimp?" Back in the van, Jim accepted the coffee that Simon pressed into his hand. "Don't worry, Blair, I'll be watching too. That jackass gets too friendly, I'll help you take care of it." 

* * *

Eduard raised his eyebrow then. "He?" 

"Yeah, he. My... protector," Blair said, thinking fast. 

"Pimp, you mean." 

"That's rather distasteful, don't you think?" Blair asked. 

* * *

"Is that the fishnet tank you wore at Halloween? What's the idea, Chief, going for slutty?" Jim asked, again in Blair's ear. 

* * *

"Why mince words?" Eduard asked. 

Blair winced slightly. "I just figured a high-rise guy like you wouldn't want to use slut words like pimp, trick and john," Blair countered. "I could tell you that yeah, Jumpin' Jimmie's my pimp and I turned tricks for him until he kicked me out and Sweet Simon picked me up and put me in his stable, but then again, most johns don't want to hear that while they're being tricked." 

Mascotti cleared his throat, and over the link Blair could hear coughing and spluttering. "You okay?" 

* * *

"Fine!" shouted Jim in the link. "You're just playing the part of a hooker, Sandburg, you don't have to fucking sound like one!" 

In the van, Simon put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Calm down, Jim. Sandburg, I'll chill him out, you watch Mascotti." The captain turned to his detective. "Jim? You want to explain yourself?" In answer, Jim threw Simon a murderous glare, perfected in his Special Ops training, and the black man didn't budge. "Ellison, that don't do a damn thing for me, now you tell me what's going on or I'll jerk your ass off this assignment right now." 

Jim flipped the link off, and surreptitiously, Simon flicked it back on so Blair could hear this. "I don't like the fact you've got Sandburg in there alone trussed up like a piece of meat on the flesh market and talking like a whore to boot. It's a shit assignment that you pushed off on him because I wasn't there, and I'm going to break those guy's greasy fingers if there's one damn fingerprint on Sandburg when he's done." 

* * *

Blair was helping get Mascotti cleaned up from the spilled drink when that conversation came over the link, and it took every bit of training he'd ever had to keep his hand steady and his face unchanged as he heard Jim's statement. //Oh holy shit,// he thought. //He does care!// 

* * *

Simon shook his head and sat back in the other chair. "So, Jim. Nice to see you admitting it." 

"Admitting what?" 

"That you're in love with Sandburg." 

Jim exhaled heavily. "Yeah. I am in love with him, Simon. And I don't want him in there." 

* * *

Blair wrapped those words around his heart. //He loves me.// Finally he got Mascotti's tie dried off and helped the other man to his feet, swaying slightly when Eduard dropped his hand to grope Blair's ass. "Mr. Mascotti?" 

"Eduard, please. We must keep things simple. Believable." The other man continued to grope Blair's ass through the leather jeans. "Don't you think?" 

* * *

Jim saw through the window and shot out of his seat, heading for the van's back door. "Jim!" Simon hissed sharply. "Get your ass back in here right now!" 

"You expect me to sit here and let some strange bastard touch my Blair like that?" 

"I expect you to sit there and do your job!" 

* * *

"Yes, I agree," Blair said somewhat sharply, his words intended for Jim but applying to Mascotti as well. He sat on the bed beside Eduard, and he moved to face him. As he faced him, he slid off Jim's leather jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair, leaving him in the sleeveless fishnet shirt and leather jeans. 

"Oh, yes. If Mr. Ralston comes through here, you'll be perfect." Eduard reached out with a slender hand and touched Blair's face, running his fingers over his throat, pausing to caress Blair's Adam's apple, and then leaned in to kiss it, nibbling it as his fingers moved down into the scooped neck of the tank top. "You look exquisite, David... far too many men in your profession have the long hair that hides their faces, but you... you have chosen to stand out, it's exquisite on you." 

* * *

In the van, Jim was fuming, and Simon was having a hard time holding him down. "Jim! Dammit, Jim, stop!" 

"No! No way am I going to let Blair get touched by that creep! He's _not_ a hooker, captain, no way no shape no form, and he's not going to play the part that convincingly!" 

"It's not your choice, Jim!" Simon said sternly. "Blair is undercover in there doing what he has to do." 

"Which does not include getting felt up!" 

Simon thumped Jim against the side of the van. "Calm _down_ before you blow this for all of us!" 

* * *

Blair was listening to the chaos in the van as Eduard touched him. His body was not responding, and the other man was beginning to get a bit angry. 

"What, am I not good enough for you? Not your type, Slick?" 

"I'm sorry, just a little nervous. This is the first time I've had a potential trick that pays so much." 

"Well, don't be so nervous. You haven't blown anything... yet." The double meaning was clear in Eduard's voice. "We just have to make sure you fit _all_ of Mr. Ralston's requirements." 

"I... understand," Blair said, the hesitation barely audible in his voice, and he closed his eyes, imagining that it was Jim touching him. //Jim forgive me,// he thought to himself as he felt himself starting to respond to Mascotti's advances. 

* * *

Simon was all but sitting on Jim Ellison, who was watching and listening to his Guide with all his senses. So intent was Ellison on listening to Sandburg that he didn't acknowledge the squeal of the radio channel. "Banks," Simon barked into the radio. 

"Captain, sir, it's Henry. We got Ralston here, under arrest." 

"That is great new--Jim!" 

Jim didn't care; he was beyond caring. All he knew was that Blair--his Guide, his love--was under attack from someone else and he was going to do something about it. He pulled out his gun and kicked down the door of the room where Blair was being kissed again by Eduard. "All right! Get the fuck away from my boy!" 

Mascotti went spilling backwards into the floor as Blair jumped up. "Jimmie!" His eyes drank in the Sentinel's appearance, from the tousled hair to the hard cock straining against the zipper of his jeans, and the Guide's mouth went dry. 

"What the fuck you doing with this guy, Blair? Your appointments go through me!" 

"Oh, so now that I got me a classy trick, I'm back in your stable now? Tell that to Sweet Simon, he picked my ass up after you dumped it!" 

"Who you think told me where you were?" Jim shouted. 

" _He's_ your pimp?" shouted Mascotti. 

"Shut the hell up, punk!" Jim shot high, flaking the plaster down onto Mascotti's head. "Nobody asked your opinion!" 

Mascotti fled, and Jim holstered his gun as the door slammed shut. "You cut your hair," Jim said, moving closer and closer to Blair. 

"You like?" 

"Not sure." Jim finally drew within Blair's personal space, and his nostrils flared. "You smell like him." 

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that came to Blair's mind. 

Jim didn't answer as he sniffed Blair, his eyes closed, his nose following the trail of strange scent on his Guide, pausing at his Adam's apple, bobbing frantically from his rapid swallowing. His eyes shot open, his fingertips rubbing over Blair's apple. "Are those... bite marks? Did that son of a bitch mark you, Chief?" Jim's nostrils were still flaring as he took in the scent of Blair's arousal. "He made you hard, sure as hell." 

"No, no," Blair said, catching at Jim's hand and bringing it to his chest. "It wasn't turning me on, you heard him say that, I just started thinking... of you." 

"I listened to every goddamned thing that you two said in here, watched everything." He reached up, used to tangling his hand in Blair's hair, closing it loosely around the strands of curls and his hand slipped out of Blair's hair and that's when the Guide reacted. 

Blair grabbed Jim's arm and threw both their weights forward, slamming Jim into the wall, face-first. He rose onto his tiptoes and rubbed his leather-covered cock into Jim's ass, plastering himself across Jim's broad back. "And it turned you on, didn't it, Jim?" Blair demanded of his partner, feeling the hard erection that his partner sported. "What turned you on the most, Jim? Seeing me, or seeing another man do me?" With each word he bucked his hips forward, grinding himself more and more against Jim's ass. 

Jim's answering growl was wordless as Blair ground against him. He tried to turn around but Blair had somehow found leverage against his partner and kept Jim pressed to the wall. Instead of humping his Guide, Jim found himself humping the wall, rubbing up and down against the rough cinderblock. His nostrils still flared as he sniffed at Blair, but the other man's scent was all but gone. In it's place a primitive, almost earthy mix of his Guide's smell combined with his arousal took it's place. The more Jim breathed in, the less rational he became. It reached deep inside him and touched a core inside him that was almost animalistic and he growled again, this time baring his teeth over his shoulder. 

"Oh my my my. Looks like I've got an animal on my hands," Blair said with a thrust. He reached down to the fly of his leather jeans and released his cock, which was dripping with precome, and rubbed his bare skin against the denim that stretched tightly across Jim's ass. He coupled that with another grope of Jim's still-imprisoned cock, and was rewarded with another growl, which he answered with a growl of his own, and a vicious lunge that rubbed Jim's cock against the wall even harder as he rubbed against Jim's ass. 

Jim was so far gone that a response didn't even enter into his mind, he just bucked backwards and sent Sandburg sailing onto the bed. He snarled at his lover, the wet spot on the front of his jeans spreading by the moment as Blair leapt nimbly to his feet, dancing lightly on the mattress of the bed as Jim stalked him, and then pounced, his bared teeth aiming for Jim's throat. But instead of tearing, Blair kissed and licked, his knees on Jim's arms as he rubbed his ass against Jim's cock, his own naked erection bobbing against Jim's stomach. He nipped so hard Jim yelped, and somewhere in the recesses of Blair's mind he knew Jim would be bruised from the bite but he didn't care. He just moved to another section of Jim's throat, licking his way down the straight line of Jim's chest and under his pecs before he bit lightly on Jim's right nipple. 

The Sentinel roared and tried to buck his lover off again but Blair was ready for the motion and his knees gripped Jim's sides tightly as he rode the bucking body and twisting hips. His arms freed, Jim's hands came up and shredded the flimsy fishnet tank top and sucked the nipple ring into his mouth, along with the nipple it pierced. Blair's head lolled back, inarticulate noises coming out of his mouth as the Guide gripped his cock as it bobbed out of his leather jeans and started stroking it. Jim's mouth never stopped working Blair's pierced nipple but his eyes became riveted on the rhythmic stroking of his Guide's cock. 

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" grunted out Blair. "Like seeing me do myself? Lay back and start stripping, Jimmy, and I'll give you a show." 

Jim popped half the buttons on his shirt as he tore it off and threw it over to the floor, and then he raised his hips and shimmied out of his tight jeans and underwear soaked with precome. Jim threw them also, sending them sailing, and Blair inhaled deeply as they flew over his head. The smell of Jim made Blair stroke faster, and he stopped stroking long enough to shimmy out of the leather jeans, and finally both men were naked on the bed, Blair sitting on Jim's legs and jerking his cock savagely as Jim drew in panting, growling breaths. When Jim started to stroke his own cock, Blair slapped his hands away. He shot off the bed, and bared his teeth at Jim as the Sentinel tried to follow. He rooted through Jim's jeans until he came up with the Sentinel's handcuffs and he brought his prize back. He grabbed one of Jim's arms and clicked the cuff around his wrist, then threaded it through the rails of the headboard and then swiftly clicked the other cuff around Jim's left hand. The Sentinel now found himself cuffed to the headboard as Blair settled on the foot of the bed, going back to stroking himself. He started with slow strokes which quickly turned to the same fast, almost savage stroking he'd been doing before the interruption. 

Jim was twisting his hips, rattling the headboard and trying to get himself free as he could not tear his eyes away from his lover. Blair was close to cumming, Jim could hear it pounding in his bloodstream, and soon with a loud cry Blair shot all over himself, some of his come spurting as high as his chest and his nipples. His fingers rubbed it into the skin, and then he moved to tower over the bound Sentinel, who proceeded to lick and suck every trace off Blair's chest as he could. 

Each lick of his already-swollen nipples brought Blair harder and harder, and when he was fully erect again, he pulled away from Jim and looked wildly around the room. //Jacket// Blair thought and raced for it and for the supplies he'd put in there earlier--a tube of KY and a handful of condoms. He rolled the condom over his cock with one hand while with the other he flipped open the tube of lube and squirted a dollop directly on the head of his latex-covered cock and stroked it. Then he added more to the fingers of his right hand and tossed the tube aside as with his left hand he pried open Jim's firm cheeks and rubbed a slick finger over the dark pucker. A bark of his name encouraged him on and he worked the tip of one finger inside, followed quickly by the rest of the digit and then a second finger. He twisted his fingers, stretching thoroughly but hurriedly, as Jim's cries and whimpers were driving him faster and faster. Then Jim's emphatic cry finished him, and he had to be inside. "Fuck me!" 

Blair moved in a flash, positioning himself to thrust into Jim and the Sentinel raised himself up, ready to accept the cock ready to plunder him. Blair didn't deter, and putting his hands on Jim's chest, he drove himself inside Jim with a single stroke, pushing until he felt his balls slap against the curve of Jim's ass. //Balls deep in my Sentinel I am home!// He started to thrust, his nails digging into Jim's hard stomach and abs as he used the leverage to fuck him harder and faster. 

The entire bed was shaking as Jim tried to loosen the cuffs around his wrists. His body lifted off the bed, and he twisted around, almost fucking himself on Blair's cock as it thrust so deeply into him. One particular twist brought the head of the Guide's cock into full contact with Jim's prostate, and the Sentinel screamed as his gland was pounded. Blair's hands moved and immediately locked Jim into place, repeating the hammering stroke over and over again, each one wringing a hoarser and hoarser scream from Jim's throat. 

It only took a few prostate-pounding strokes for Jim to come hard, spraying Blair's chest and stomach with hot seed. As he came, he could barely register feeling the short jerks and strokes of Blair's own orgasm. As soon as Blair came, he collapsed on Jim, panting heavily and waiting for his legs to solidify again. Jim panted harshly as well, rattling the handcuffs and wincing. 

As soon as Blair could walk, he got the keys to Jim's cuffs and unlocked them, and winced himself at the red marks around Jim's wrists. Jim shook it off and grabbed Blair by the biceps, pulling him down into a long, slow kiss, his tongue thrusting deeply into his Guide's mouth and tasting every inch. After the kiss was broken, Jim looked around the room. There was a bullet hole in the ceiling, there were clothes scattered everywhere, his handcuffs had splintered the wooden railing, and their play had nearly broken the mattress. Blair followed his gaze, and then their eyes met. "By the way, Chief..." Jim said in a voice almost gone from screaming. 

"Yeah, Jim?" Blair's voice was likewise hoarse. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, man." Then there was a brief pause as something niggled at the back of Blair's mind, and his hand shot up to his ear, finding the transmitter still securely affixed inside. "Oh, shit." 

"What, Chief?" Jim asked, angling his head to look at the man lying on his chest. 

"This," Blair said, dangling the transmitter in front of Jim's face. 

"Oh shit," Jim echoed, seeing the green light still on. Both men crawled off the bed and hurriedly got dressed, stealing kisses and gropes as they did. Jim threw Blair the flannel shirt he'd worn since the Guide's fishnet shirt was gone, and he wrapped the leather jacket around Blair's shoulders. The wet spot in Jim's jeans was still damp but the darkness would hide that until they got home. The underwear was a different story; Blair wadded it up and threw it into the trash can as they walked out of the semi-wrecked room. 

Simon was lounging against the side of the van as they came out. "Get your debriefing, Jim?" he asked dryly. 

Jim turned crimson at the mention of de-briefing. "Yes, Sir, we got that all taken care of," Blair piped in. "I thoroughly debriefed him." 

"I just bet you did." He looked at Blair again. "Can I have the transmitter back please?" 

"Oh. Uh, yeah, sure, here you go," Blair said, dropping the mechanism into the captain's hand. He exchanged an uneasy look with Jim, who sharply shook his head once. 

"Thanks, guys. Get out of here, I'm sure the two of you have a lot of... catching up to do. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He made a show of studying Blair. "Your shirt's missing." 

"Nah, I just got cold and Jim lent me his flannel." 

"Uh huh. It's sixty five degrees out here and... you're sweating." 

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." 

"Right. Jim, can I, uh, see you over here for a minute?" 

"Of course, captain." Jim followed Simon out of Blair's earshot. "What can I do for you, sir?" 

"The next time I send Sandburg out under cover, I expect you to behave yourself, do I make myself clear? No more shooting up hotel rooms or scaring our moles, do you understand me?" 

"Yes, sir." Jim exhaled softly. //He didn't know.// 

"And the next time I hear you yelling at Sandburg like that, I'll kick your ass." 

"Sir??" 

"I heard you reaming his ass out." Jim went into coughing spasms. "He didn't do a damned thing wrong, Jim, and if you ream him out again, you'll answer to me. He did it right, and you ought to be kissing his ass because the only reason--Jim, what the hell is with you?" 

"Nothing sir," Jim choked out around his spasms. //Does he or doesn't he know???// "I'm fine, it won't happen again." 

"For your sake I hope so. Once, Jim... just once you ought to get your ass reamed the way you ream out Sandburg's. See what it feels like on the other end of things." 

Jim's face was beet red and Blair came running over. "Simon, what did you do to him!" 

"I didn't do anything, Sandburg. Get him out of here, get out of my sight, both of you." Simon watched as Blair hurried Jim over to the truck. "Gotcha," the captain whispered at the fleeing silhouettes of his best team. 

End 

* * *

End Hooker Line and Sinker by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
